


The Bosses

by Ally265



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Septiplier - Freeform, septipler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally265/pseuds/Ally265
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basicly a septiplier family life chapters are pretty short</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sean Pov

I was on my couch watching some random tv show having a bowl of popcorn resting on my 9 month stomach.Its been sooo boring being on rest for so long. Mark is like a guard dog around me watching my every move but now hes at work so im free as ill ever be for awhile.

Then all of a sudden a pain hit my stomach and a liquid running down my legs. Oh crap. I reach over to my phone and quickly dialled Marks number. "Yallo" Mark answered." Mark im in labour going to hospital" I didnt give him time to answer before i hung up and went up stairs and grabbed a the overnight bag staggering to the car and driving to the hospital

When i entered the hospital the nurse saw me and called for a wheelchair. They rolled me to a room and the nurse had helped me change into the gown and layed me on the bed.

20 minutes later Mark still has not shown up yet. "Sir you cant wait any longer" the nurse said in a calm voice. The doctors came in and lifted my legs on the holders. "Ok on the count of 3 push 1 2 3" I pushed down hard and as that moment Mark came in with scrubs on."Mark ye made it" i said panting getting ready to go again. I grabbed Mark's hand and pushed down hard. "We have an head" the doctor annocenced. "Your doing great " Mark said encourging me. I pushed againvand a loud wail came into the room. "Its a boy" the doctor said handing him to the nurses. I started to prepare for the second one. "ok push" I pushed and it was not long before the body sliped out." another boy" the doctor said handing him to the nurse.

I lay in the bed holding the second baby while Mark held the first. "So what are we going to name them" Mark said. "How about Justin and Jason" I sugested. " I like Jason but not Justin." Mark said " How about Ryan" I said " Ryan Jame Fischbach and Jason Adam Fischbach" Mark smiled "I like that" Ryan and Jasob looked kinda like mini Marks just different eye shape and color. They got that from me. 

We got to go home the next day. "Hey Mark" i said as we layed in bed together. "Yes" "I love you " "love you too" "and one other thing" "what" "did i deliver like a boss" "yes like a boss" and i drifted to sleep.


	2. First Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins join sean in a video

5 years later

Sean pov

I sat at my desk in me and Marks shared office preparing for a video."Daddy time to game yet" Ryan said standing in the door way with Jason behind him." Just a minute and done" i said fixing the mic. I sat in my chair and Jason and Ryan sitting on my lap with there mini headphones in. I started my intro

"Top in the morning laddies, im Jacksepticeye we are going to playing Muddy Hights 3." i said. "If you may have notice i have with me my twin son Jason and Ryan with me. "Hiiiiii" they said in usion. "Now in this new version of Muddy Hights there more check points and new items as we can see theres some death touch liquid." 

As we continued with the game we took turns altervating turns. "Daddy need to go potty" Ryan said taking of his headphone and scurring away to the bathroom. Then there was a knock on the door. "who could that be" i said getting up leaving Jason to the rest of the game.

I went to the door ,to a suprise i see Felix and his triplet kids, Ace,Max and Everest. "Felix its nice to see you again." I said gesturing for them to come in. "So Felix what brings you to America" i asked. "oh nothing really we just came on vacation and decided to pop by" he said smiling. I see Ace whisper in Felix ear." Sean can Ace use the bathroom" he asked. "Sure upstairs third door on your left"i said. Ace ran upstairs with his red and black collored shirt seaying in the movement.

"So where is Mark" he asked. "work" i said and then Jason came out the office. "Daddy i finnish" he said and then a screem was heard that sounded like Ryan. I see Ryan running down the stairs pants bellow his knees. Ace i see running down next smiling at Ryan. "He say my stuff daddy my stuff!!!"he said gesturing to his regions."Ace" felix said to him Ace still smiling. "Ace aplogize to Ryan" je ssid and Ace went up to Ryan and said sorry. "we should sean by " Felix said grabbing his kids and leaving.

Then all of a sudden the door opened releved Mark."What gappen whe i was gone" Mark asked. "nothing, nothing at all.

 

 


	3. Beach Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach is not safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins are 8 now

Sean Pov

We pulled up to the beach with a sudden jerk. "We're here" Mark said. "Yay" the twins shouted in usion.We climbed out of the car taking the beach stuff out (Mark carrieing the heavy stuff) onto the beach were we found a perfect spot to set up.

"Beach time" Jason asked with his blue and white swim trunks on pointing to the sea. "Not before sun block, dont want you two turning to bacon." i said taking out sunblock putting on Jason and Ryan. "Now beach time" this time from Ryan. "Lets get Papa to watch you first" i said shaking Mark who found a comfortable spot on the blankets laying down."Ok" he said getting up about to out in the sun when i held his arm pulling him back squrting sun block on him. "Dont think i forgot you" i said letting go after rubbing it in.

I sat under the umbrella as i watch Mark play with the twins in the water. Suddenly the place darkened up. The waters got ruffer. I saw the red flags go up and i got up and walked closer to the water to call them in. "Mark the red flag is up bring thr kids in now" i yelled to Mark.

They came in all except one. "Mark wheres Jason" i asked in a worried tone."He was not behind you" Mark asked Ryan. And he shook his head. "Jason" i yelled calling him and then i spot a figure that looked alot like Jason wailing for help. "Mark Jasons drowning " i yelled as Mark dashed in the water to get Jason. Jason went under and did not come back up. Suddenly Mark came up from under the water with a motionless Jason in his arms with blood running down Jasons whole left leg. Mark rested him on the sand as the lifeguard came and listen to his heart. She began cpr on him and he was not responding. Then A cough was heard as Jason coughed up water. Mark picked up Jason and carried him to the car and we took him to the hospital .

At the hospital he had to get six stiches along his leg."How you feeling" i asked him running my fingures through his hair. "mkay" he said half sleep. I see Ryan asleep at the other side and Mark sitting in the chair across from the bed mostly sleep. My eyes start droping as i yawned a bit until i feel asleep

 


	6. Christmas Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very merry Christmas Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for no post Merry Christmas

Sean Pov

Its Chriatmas Eve and the boys cant calm down,there practicly jumping of the walls. I havent been feeling so good when I woke up. Cramps all over my stomach, must to have to do with that soup Mark made last night. Dont tell Mark I said that.

"Daddy can we have cookie now"Jason said refering to the cookies I "made". "Sure but only 2 and give your brother two too." "You said too too" Jason giggled. "Come here you litte nugget" i said grabbing him and tickling him. I suddenly stopped when a sharp pain hit me, I groaned in pain which Jason saw and looked at me. "You okay" he asked worry in his voice. "No Jason just go and get your cookie" i said giving a reasuring smile. Reluctantly he left. 

I was decorating the tree when i felt two strong hands grab me from behind. "Guess whos back" "Mark come on let go I need to decorate the tree." I said smiling a little as i tried to get out his hold. " How about no" he said holding tighter. I gasp as another cramp envelopped my stomach. Mark taking notice quickly got concerned. "Sean are you okay" he asked relesing me from his hold, voice filled with concern. "Its nothing" Another one hit me again. "That was not nothing, im taking you to the doctor" Mark said moving towards the door. "No, look if it continues tomarrow then ill go, lets just try and enjoy the night" I said hoping he will agree. "Ok but as soon as even take in a breath wrong were going to the hospital not even the clinic." he said walking to the kitchen. "Ohh cookies" i could hear him say. 

I just tucked Ryan and Jason in and now heading to bed when I suddenly felt wet. I looked down to see a big wet spot in my pants. Did I really just peeded my pants. I hurried to Mark and I room. I could hear the shower running so hes in there so i grabbed my pajama pants and shirt and hurried to the spare bathroom downstairs. Good Thing its a tub. I really need a soak.

I slipped off the ruined pants and underwear and stepped into the warm water. As I relax the pain returned but ten time worse. I tried getting out but it felt like my legs could not move. I knew if I yelled i would wake up the twins and the whole neighbourhood. I relaxed trying to will away the pain. After some time the pain was replace by preasure like something is drilling its way out. I remember that feeling its like when o had the twins. Wait IM GIVING BIRTH. Blown into full panick. A baby coming out now. I could not take it no more i pushed down hard feeling the head move down slowly out. The more i pushed the more that camed out. It wasnt untill her head came out I decided to yell. "MARK GET YOU BUT IN HERE" i yelled as one cue he bursted in and in shock to see me in a tub proping my self. "What wrong" he said breathless. His hair wet must have notlong came out the shower. "Get some towels,sissors and string." "Why" "Beacuse im having a baby." That left him speechless and frozen. "Stop being a statue and get the stuff" I said and he snapped out of it and ran out.

Mark returned and I had started pushing again  but the baby wasnt moving. "I cant do this anymore" I said breathless. "Yes you can " Mark incourging me. I mussled up al mt stregnth and pushed and the babys shoulders and half out. "Ok baby just one more and the baby will be out." Mark said positioning to catch the baby. I gave one more push and it was out wiggling and bloody. It was crying in gurgles Mark trying to get the fluid out its mouth. Exausted I fall back in the water and rested my head on the tiled wall. Mark holding the baby in the towel already cut the cord looked at the baby with aw.  "What is it" "A baby" " I meant its gender"  "oh its a girl" A girl. " Let me see her" I said holding my hands out. He handed her to me like he didnt want to let go. I looked at her and saw her. Her eyes were open and i chould see she got Marks eyes. She had a little button nose and black hair. Like a little female Mark. "Well you were a surprise." I said to her as she wrinkeled her nose. "So what do we tell the twins" Mark asks. "Surprise"   

As we got things in order Mark held the baby while I leaned against him as i walked as soon as we open the door the twins are there waiting. "Whos that"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger PLZ SUBMIT NAMES FOR THE BABY GIRL AND HOW SHOULD THE KIDS REACT COMMENT MAKE ME WRITE FASTER


End file.
